Sur un bruit de verre brisé
by Kedralyn
Summary: Cette relation platonique lui a laissé un certain goût amer dans la bouche. Il aurait aimé plus. Tellement plus. [Léger SLASH Obi-Wan/Anakin. OS]


_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous livre ici mon premier texte sur Star Wars. Je suis encore néophyte en la matière, et j'espère ne pas avoir commis trop d'erreurs (l'univers est tellement vaste… !), que ce soit au niveau de la personnalité des personnages, de la chronologie ou des fautes d'orthographe (je n'ai pas de béta et je suis une éternelle tête en l'air). Si quelque chose vous gêne, faites le moi savoir mais sachez que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce texte de déprime :D. _

_J'ai hésité à publier ça dans la section de TCW, mais après réflexion, je le trouve mieux ici. Disons que l'histoire se place quelque part entre l'Attaque des Clones et la Revanche des Sith. _

_**Warning **__: rien de spécial, si ce n'est un léger (très léger) _**slash**_, à sens unique. Pas de sexe, pas de bisous échangés dans un coin sombre, que des non-dits comme j'aime les écrire. Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker._

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_o O o_

Obi-Wan Kenobi avale distraitement une gorgée du capiteux breuvage qu'il a commandé au bar du tripot où lui et son jeune padawan ont posé leurs pénates le temps d'une soirée.

Tout ceci n'est qu'une planque, bien entendu. Tous deux vêtus de vêtements civils, ils attendent patiemment que leur cible – un chasseur de primes- daigne montrer le bout de son nez.

Autant mener l'utile à l'agréable. Obi-Wan a décidé qu'un verre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Anakin, quant à lui, pourtant si peu strict quant au code jedi mais arrogant, lui lance de gros yeux réprobateurs.

Obi-Wan lève son verre devant lui, adresse au jeune Skywalker un sourire un coin. Le padawan finit par hausser les épaules, et trempe à son tour ses lèvres dans son propre gobelet.

Il faut le souligner, Obi-Wan ne boit pas souvent. Et quand il le fait –à très rares occasions -, son esprit vadrouille plus qu'il ne voudrait le laisser présager.

Et ce soir, dans cette attente de ce satané chasseur de primes qui ne va certainement pas venir du tout, son esprit s'envole plus haut qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps.

Ses yeux, vifs quoi qu'un peu embrouillés par l'alcool, se tournent vers son jeune compagnon.

Anakin n'a pas la vingtaine, mais il a déjà tout d'un grand chevalier Jedi. Obi-Wan se sent fier de ce qu'il a fait de son padawan. D'ici quelques années, peut-être sera-t-il meilleur au combat que le grand Yoda lui-même. Et Obi-Wan, sur ses vieux jours, pourra peut-être se dire que c'est grâce à lui.

Il y a quelque chose de profondément égoïste, là-dedans. Anakin est _son_ padawan. Il lui _appartient_.

Les lèvres du Jedi se pincent… Il se sent étrangement troublé. Il se plonge dans la contemplation du liquide ambré dans son verre. Avoir de telles pensées négatives n'est pas digne de l'Ordre qu'il représente…Anakin n'appartient à personne.

La relation Maître-Apprenti, qu'elle soit de l'ordre Jedi, Sith, ou n'importe quelle autre doctrine, éveille toujours de surprenants fantasmes de la part de la population. Fantasmes qu'il a parfois écouté avec amusement ou exaspération.

Mais Obi-Wan se doit bien d'avouer qu'elle n'est pas toujours aussi neutre qu'elle en a l'air. Quel Jedi n'a pas entendu les rumeurs qui courent sur un Maître et son Padawan , quand ceux-ci se mettent à devenir plus proches qu'ils ne le devraient … ?

Les Jedi sont la force mentale par excellence. Ils respectent les principes pour lesquels ils se sont engagés, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de sabre laser rouge vienne y mettre fin.

Mais les Jedi sont des humains – ou toute autre être doué d'intelligence, bien entendu - . Les créatures intelligentes ont toutes des failles. Maître Yoda lui-même a combattu ses propres démons.

Et Obi-Wan est un humain. Il n'est pas infaillible. Et ce soir plus qu'aucun autre, il se sent faible et soudainement désemparé.

_L'Histoire n'est pas exempte de Jedi qui ont failli à leurs émotions. _

Un orchestre composé de créatures plus farfelues les unes que les autres entame un air langoureux et hypnotique. Obi-Wan se sent soulagé d'entendre cette musique, qui vient opportunément lui changer les idées. Idées qui semblaient le mener sur une pente trop dangereusement glissante pour être honnête.

Une jeune Twi'Lek au regard vide, dont les tristes aléas de la vie l'ont menée à devenir danseuse dans un bar malfamé sur une planète insignifiante de la Bordure Extérieure, commence à onduler ses délicates hanches recouvertes de quelques centimètres d'un tissu mordoré.

Obi-Wan la regarde avec tristesse, puis se dit qu'elle aurait pu connaitre pire, comme beaucoup de ses pairs dans les sérails hutt. Au moins, celle-là est libre.

Et puis, ne soyons pas hypocrites, peut-être aurait-il apprécié le spectacle il y a quelques années, quand lui-même était élève de Qui-Gon Jinn. Il était jeune, allons-bon. Padawan ou pas, les jeunes ont tous les hormones en ébullition. Les Jedi apprennent à maitriser leurs pulsions, voilà tout.

Obi-Wan regarde à nouveau Anakin, et ne peut réprimer un sourire nostalgique. Le padawan semble fasciné par les longs lekku verts qui tombent jusqu'au creux des reins. Le chevalier Jedi se revoit à 19 ans, la tête pleine d'espoir et de liberté.

Se sentant repéré par son Maître, Anakin détourne aussitôt le regard pour le diriger vers la faune agglutinée au bar, feignant de rechercher le fameux chasseur de primes aux abonnés absents.

Le sourire s'efface des lèvres de l'homme. Son visage se fait de marbre.

Anakin est beau. Anakin est passionné. Anakin a un côté sombre qui ne lui échappe pas…et qui lui donne peut-être encore plus de charme.

Anakin a bientôt 20 ans, et Obi-Wan, la trentaine. Une trentaine vigoureuse, pleine de force, de vie et encore teinté de jeunesse, mais une trentaine quand même.

Une lourde culpabilité lui serre la gorge. Il repense vaguement à une duchesse de Mandalore aux cheveux dorés, à des temps heureux passés autrefois auprès de Qui-Gon, à cacher ses sentiments pour sa belle pacifiste.

Cette relation platonique lui a laissé un certain goût amer dans la bouche.

Il aurait aimé plus. Tellement plus.

Mais l'Ordre et le respect de ses dictas vaut plus que tout bonheur terrestre. Il l'a choisi. Il ne doit pas s'en écarter, sous peine de ne valoir guère plus qu'un Sith.

Obi-Wan se demande si Anakin a déjà ressenti de l'amour. L'amour pur et poli que lui-même a éprouvé pour sa duchesse… ? Non, Anakin est un passionné. Anakin aimera éperdument, jusqu'à la déraison.

Anakin aime Padmé. Obi-Wan ignore si cet amour est sans-retour ou consommé, et il doit s'avouer que cela l'inquiète. Le chevalier sait que l'amour sera la faiblesse de son padawan.

Mais Anakin n'a pas tort. La sénatrice est une vraie beauté, il doit en convenir. Ajouté à sa grande finesse d'esprit, elle a de tout de la femme parfaite.

Comme sa duchesse mandalorienne.

Le Jedi se surprend à laisser ses yeux s'égarer sur la mâchoire carrée du jeune homme. La longue tresse de padawan guide son regard vers une épaule solide, puis vers le creux d'une clavicule que laisse deviner sa fine chemise.

Les doigts du Jedi se resserrent sur le verre. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas ressenti ça. Du moins, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il accepte de ressentir quelque chose sans le refouler derrière le masque de cire qui sied aux chevaliers de l'Ordre.

Anakin appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Si ce n'est Padmé, c'est du moins à une force qui les dépasse tous. L'avenir du jeune homme n'est entre les mains de personne. Et quel avenir… ! Obi-Wan pense avec fierté qu'il est l'instructeur du futur Jedi aux midi-chloriens supérieurs à ceux de Maître Yoda lui-même.

Son visage s'assombrit soudain.

Anakin ne sera _jamais_ sien.

D'ici quelques mois, il abandonnera la natte symbolique pour le titre de Chevalier Jedi. D'ici quelques mois, Anakin aura sans doute la responsabilité de son propre padawan. Et là, leurs chemins se sépareront peut-être.

Anakin ne sera _jamais_ sien.

Obi-Wan ne veut pas penser à ce futur. Obi-Wan ne veut que vivre cet instant éternellement, où lui et son apprenti sont ensemble, pour une mission aussi insignifiante que primordiale, dans une cantina sordide où leurs doigts se frôlent parfois quand ils prennent leur verre de liqueur frelatée.

Et puis soudain, sous la table bancale, leurs genoux se touchent doucement. Comme brûlé, l'homme s'écarte vivement; il se maudit après coup d'une telle réaction, si susceptible de percer à jour ses pensées bercées par la boisson. Où se trouve le grand Jedi, si maître de ses émotions...?

Anakin, quant à lui, n'a pas bronché. A vrai dire, il ne réagit même pas, les yeux rivés droit devant lui sur la petite estrade où les musiciens entament une musique beaucoup plus vive et rythmée.

Sans doute ne comprend-t-il pas l'étrange réaction de son instructeur et fait mine de n'avoir rien senti. Ou alors, il s'en contrefiche totalement.

La deuxième option est la plus probable. Il faut être sacrément dérangé pour se sentir offusqué d'un simple effleurement humain aussi anodin que deux jambes qui entrent en contact dans un espace aussi réduit que le coin isolé de la salle où ils se trouvent.

Obi-Wan remercie secrètement la danseuse, qui s'accapare l'attention du jeune homme.

Cette satané danseuse qui s'accapare _toute_ l'attention du jeune homme.

_Anakin, tourne la tête par ici. Je t'en prie. Regarde-moi. Parle-moi. Je veux voir ton visage. Je veux qu'une de mes plaisanteries ratées te fasse sourire, que tu sois amusé ou affligé, peu importe. _

_Tu ris tellement peu, en ce moment. Est-ce à cause de Padmé… ? De ta mère… ? Quelque chose de pire ? Tu ne me parles pas. Tu ne me parles plus. _

_Je suis là, pourtant. Je suis près de toi. Je t'écouterai. Je soignerai tes blessures, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales._

_Je suis ton Maître, mais aussi ton ami. _

_Je suis l'ami amoureux qui ne changera pas de statut. Le Maître trop attaché à son disciple._

C'est tellement cliché.

« Maitre ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le regard du jeune Skywalker se fait anxieux, et sa voix sourde d'inquiétude.

Obi-Wan n'a pas entendu le bruit de verre brisé quand sa poigne a fait imploser le gobelet entre ses doigts.

Il baisse les yeux sur sa main ensanglantée, sans mot dire. Sa gorge est trop serrée pour lâcher le moindre son, de toute façon. Il sent à peine la brûlure de l'alcool sur les profondes entailles qui zèbrent sa paume.

Le sang coule le long de son poignet, perle sur la table dans de grosses gouttes carmin.

« Retournez au vaisseau, Maître, dit Anakin. Ça a l'air plus sérieux que vous ne voudrez l'admettre. Je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

- Pas question, rétorque Obi-Wan sur un ton déterminé. Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure.

- Mais vous être en train de reteindre votre garde-robe en rouge, là !

- Un Jedi apprend toujours à faire face aux imprévus. Prends-en de la graine, jeune padawan.

Le jedi se fait un bandage de fortune avec un morceau de sa propre chemise. Pas le temps de retourner au vaisseau en quête d'un traitement infirmier plus adéquat : le chasseur de primes ne doit pas filer entre leurs doigts. Anakin soupire. Il avale cul-sec son gobelet, lève un doigt pour en commander un autre.

- Attention, Anakin, reprend Obi-Wan sur un air de reproche. J'aurai besoin de toutes tes capacités physiques, quand le moment sera venu.

- Il faut bien ça pour vous supporter, Maître, rétorque le padawan avec humour. Vous êtes en train de vous vider de votre sang.

- Tout de suite, les grands mots. La mission avant tout, notre confort après.

La mission avant tout.

La mission, ou…Anakin ?

Un droïde de nettoyage arrive aussitôt; il balaye, éponge le reste de l'alcool, essuie les gouttes de sang qui coulent sur la table, et repart illico presto. Le jeune Skywalker ne peut s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau la blessure fraîche de son maître, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- Ce n'est rien, Anakin, répond-t-il de sa voix neutre et douce. Concentre-toi sur notre travail.

- Impossible de se concentrer ici, rétorque avec arrogance le jeune homme. Et je commence à croire que la cible de viendra pas du tout.

- C'est notre seule piste; nous ne devons pas faillir.

Anakin grommelle, mais la musique, trop forte, le décourage à répliquer sur une pique dont il a le secret.

Obi-Wan doit bien se l'admettre: le chasseur ne viendra pas. Mais il se gardera bien de lui dire. Et peu importe s'ils repartent bredouille au petit matin. Ce sera l'une des plus belles nuit du Chevalier Jedi au cœur brisé.


End file.
